


德拉科……一把扫帚？

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 德拉科一觉醒来，发现自己变成了哈利·波特的飞天扫帚！





	1. Chapter 1

-

德拉科一觉醒来，发现自己变成了一把扫帚。

啊，这可糟透啦，完完全全糟透啦。

其实刚开始，德拉科并没有意识到他变成了一把扫帚。那天他睁开眼——说实话，他都不确定他睁开的是眼睛，还是别的什么玩意儿。总之，当他从长的不真实的梦境醒过来的时候，他看到了，扫帚，呃，还有，扫帚，还有……很多把扫帚。

木板，事实上还有这个，还有几件臭烘烘的红色魁地奇球衣，看起来很像格兰芬多的风格。操。德拉科·马尔福的第一反应是自己昨天又喝大了，睡倒在了扫帚间里——而且还是格兰芬多的扫帚间。太恶心了。他对自己说。睡在一群格兰芬多的汗液和破烂扫帚堆里。太糟糕了。我得赶快逃走。不然再过几秒钟我就要被格兰芬多的恶臭给熏死啦！

但当他试图拔腿逃走的时候，他发现那个可以控制他腿部运动的神经中枢消失了。他试图抬起腿，但是发现大脑发出的指令在走到一半时突然遇到了断路。

啊，操！

我的腿呢！

德拉科大声尖叫起来。

但是周围没有人回答他，他环顾四周，发现似乎被困在了某个密闭空间内。这儿光线差得很，他使劲瞪大了眼睛观察这地方，看到的只是呆滞的彗星七号，流星和过气的光轮2000。

我在哪啊我在哪啊我在哪啊！

我怎么了我怎么了我怎么了！

他试图低下头去看看自己的身体，但是他好像失去了运动神经，只剩下一个脑子在孤孤单单地运转。那感觉十分不可思议。德拉科试图寻找自己的胳膊，但是他发现通往胳膊的神经好像也断路了——操。

这一个晚上到底发生了什么啊？！

就在他的脑子即将崩溃的时候，光明突然出现了。这个闭塞空间突然被扯开了一条缝，明亮的灯光洒进来，德拉科长出了一口气，如释重负。

“放我出去！”他大声喊道。

但是令他意想不到的是，在这令人感激涕零的光明之后，他在这个世界上最讨厌的人，哈利·波特出现在了他面前，而且——看起来大的不像话。

就是，字面意义上的，大得不像话。

德拉科感觉这家伙都无法完完全全装进他的视野中啦。

**“你吃了膨胀魔药吗？波特？”**

随时随地、抓紧一切机会嘲讽波特，这是马尔福应该遵守的原则。

即使是在被困在小黑扫帚柜的时候也不能忘记这个。

波特瞪大了眼睛（好吧，在德拉科眼中，那双绿蛤蟆一样的眼睛现在快有拳头那么大了，呕），他跳起来，四下环顾。

“我在这儿啊，大傻逼！”

德拉科赶紧表明自己的位置方位。操，为什么波特会看不到他？

这下波特看过来啦，但是看起来他还是很迷惑。

“马、马尔福……？”

波特犹犹豫豫地小声问道。

“当然是我，你还见过别的像我这么帅气的人吗？”

德拉科傲慢地说道，其实他心里长出了一口气：太棒了，波特还知道他是马尔福。这说明他还存在于这个世界上。他没死，或者变成鬼魂。

但是波特的下一句话让他又一次紧张了起来。

“你在哪？如果你躲在柜子里打算偷袭我的话，我会对你施恶咒的！”

波特掏出了魔杖，紧张兮兮地说。

“我就在你面前！面前！操！波特，你的眼镜是装饰品吗？”

德拉科赶紧大喊。

波特看起来惊呆了，他颤颤巍巍伸出手，德拉科感觉到那双手离他自己越来越近，然后波特抓住了他，这当口儿德拉科发现自己的身体好像变成了某种圆柱形，因为波特把他抓了起来，他被拎到半空中啦！他的视野开始晃晃荡荡——然后猛地，他看到了另一个波特，不对，是镜子里的波特。

镜子里的波特抓着一只、油光锃亮的、飞天扫帚。

扫帚柄上，刻着烫金花体的「火弩箭」字样。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”

他们同时尖叫了起来。

德拉科·马尔福变成了一把飞天扫帚！

这还不是最惨的——

最惨的是——

德拉科·马尔福变成了一把哈利·波特的飞天扫帚！

 

-

哈利·波特哭丧着脸。

德拉科·马尔福也想哭丧着脸，但是作为一根扫帚，他无法做出这种表情。

所以他嫉妒死能够哭丧着一张属于人类的脸的哈利·波特啦。

“别耷拉着你的蠢脑袋，喂！波特！”他恶狠狠地说，“变成扫帚的可是我！”

“可、可是我、我的火弩箭到哪去了啊？”

波特哭丧着脸问到。

“我，我今天还要训练的！”

这让德拉科气不打一处来：他都变成了一把扫帚，而波特还在关心他之前的那把破扫帚去了哪里。哪里会有正常人不去想为什么德拉科会变成一把扫帚，而是想自己的魁地奇训练啊？操。

于是德拉科冷冰冰地回答到：“你训练不成啦，快把我送到庞弗雷那里去。快点！”

但是波特没有动弹。他开始慢慢收起那副丧家犬的样儿了，转而开始打量德拉科（或者说，囚禁着德拉科智慧大脑的一把扫帚），那眼神让德拉科感觉很不舒服。

他现在可是把扫帚！

一把没衣服穿、光溜溜的扫帚！

所以尽管他现在是把扫帚，德拉科还是感觉自己像被波特视|女干|着裸|体似的。

操。这感觉太差了。波特的眼睛上下左右咕噜噜转动，德拉科感觉那家伙就好像在看他的肩膀、腰身和屁股那样——现在波特的眼睛停留在扫把中部，那，那应该是某个部位存在的地方——

等等，他怎么好像感觉到了某种被偷窥的兴|奋感？

醒一醒！德拉科·马尔福！

你可是把扫帚！

你没有那玩意儿！

就像能听懂德拉科的腹诽似的，波特突然语气郑重地说道：

“现在，你就是一把扫帚。”

 “真是恭喜你啦，你意识到了这个，绝世聪明啊，波特。”

德拉科尖酸地评论道。

其实他心里慌张地快要掉扫帚尾枝啦。

“而我，需要我的扫帚来进行上午的魁地奇训练。”

波特又说道。

“是啊，但是这个关我屁事，快把我送到庞弗雷那去！”

德拉科又嚷嚷到。

但波特看起来过分严肃、过分冷静。德拉科甚至觉得这样儿的波特简直邪恶的活像个斯莱特林似的。“但是，如果我把你送到庞弗雷那儿，你可能要花很长时间才变得回原样，而我，今天训练就会没扫帚用。”波特捧着下巴说道。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

德拉科听懂了这话的弦外之音。

“你你你你你你比斯莱特林还邪恶！”

德拉科气愤地控诉道。

但是波特笑了，他笑的很开心、很讨人厌。

“我希望我们今天上午合作愉快。哦，顺便说一下，今天上午的训练是我们和拉文克劳的练习赛，如果你表现好、让我抓到金飞贼的话，我下午就送你去校医院。”

他伸手摸了摸火弩箭的扫帚杆。

德拉科突然感觉到自己的神经又长回来了，而且顺着火弩箭白蜡树木材的纤维长得密密麻麻、盘亘交错。波特抚摸拿扫帚杆的时候，他的脑袋像被注入了电流。啊，操，为什么会有人用这种方式摸自己的扫帚？波特是、是恋物癖吗？

德拉科感觉自己的扫帚杆都在发颤。

梅林，老天爷，当扫帚竟然还会有这种美妙体验。

这简直比看着麻瓜色情杂志撸一发还爽。

“我会和秋·张比赛，”

波特又说道，打断了德拉科的享受。

他一脸向往，指着德拉科说道：“你，绝对不可以让我在她面前丢脸。”

这下德拉科又听懂波特的弦外之音啦。啊，该死的青春期男孩，该死的雄性荷尔蒙，波特正指挥他让他成为为他男性魅力加分的一件玩意儿呢，波特要骑着他在天上飞来飞去，钓马子。让那个妞儿看他在空中英姿飒爽的样子。

波特怎么这么浅薄、这么无聊、这么……烦人啊？

德拉科刚刚长出的神经又被齐齐切断。

“我恨你！”

“我要去找别的人来救我！”

德拉科扫帚对哈利·波特说。

波特扯出一个古里古怪的笑容：

“这是队长更衣室，马尔福，除了我，没人来这儿的。”

他拎着德拉科，往更衣室门外走。

“合作愉快，顺便——无声无息！”

一道白光闪过。

现在德拉科真的成了一把不会说话的、非常像扫帚的、扫帚啦！

-

德拉科被波特拎着走到了魁地奇场上。

今天太阳很晴，风呼啦啦很大力地吹，天空很高很高。

是秋天啦！

但美好的天气并没有什么用，德拉科根本无暇顾及霍格沃茨里让人神清气爽的十月天气，他整个人（不对，是整根扫帚）紧张的要命：天哪，难道我真的要被波特那个蠢家伙骑着飞上天去吗？太糟糕了，我根本不知道作为一直扫帚应该怎么飞！我从来都是骑扫帚的！怎么会有一天沦落为被骑着的那个呢？！

而当波特把腿跨过他，把他放在两条腿中间的时候，德拉科终于控制不住了，他意识到一个比飞上天更让他无法接受的事实，于是开始疯狂摆动——

拜托了拜托了拜托了拜托了不要让波特的屌碰到我啊！

他怎么之前没有想到过，扫帚会碰到飞行员的屌呢？

当然，波特听不到这个，他只是低头皱着眉看着他，发现德拉科根本没有停下疯狂晃动的意思后，他不耐烦地挥了挥魔杖，解除了德拉科的禁言咒。

“别别别别坐在我身上！”

德拉科终于大吼出来。

“我坐在我的扫帚上！”

波特也大声吼回去。

“我现在是扫帚！别坐到我身上！”德拉科绝望地大喊，“我能感觉到你！”

波特说：“什么意思啊？你！”

如果扫帚可以脸红，那么德拉科会荣幸成为有史以来脸最红的扫帚。

德拉科结结巴巴地解释：“虽然我看起来像一把扫帚——”

“你本来就是扫帚——”

“闭嘴！但是，但是我是有意识的！”

“所以呢？”

德拉科想，一不做二不休，他得把这话明明白白。

“我能感觉到你的那玩意啦！”

德拉科绝望地喊道。

“拜托，我把我放在斯莱特林扫帚间的光轮2001借给你用，你把我放到一边好不好？操，波特，你不会想让我碰到你的屌吧？我不想碰到你的屌！”

说完这话，德拉科紧紧地闭上了眼。

他绝对不想在这个时候看到波特的表情。

但是波特还没来得及回答什么，德拉科就听到了一个女生的声音：

“嗨，哈利，今天我要拿我的新扫帚和你的火弩箭比一比啦！”

德拉科猛地睁开眼，和波特同时看向那个女孩。

秋·张手里拎着一把崭新的光轮2001。

波特尴尬地笑了笑，同时，德拉科感觉到他的心猛地坠落下去。

“好，好啊。不过我的扫帚，我的扫帚，呃……”

波特结结巴巴地说。

“那么比赛时候见！我要先去试飞一下！”

秋·张轻盈地离开了。

波特慢慢地把头挪过来，看向了德拉科。

 

-

“我，不想碰到你的屌。”

德拉科又一次虚弱无力地声明。

“我，我知道！”波特的脸看起来也红了，“我也不想让你碰到我的，我的……但是你听到了吗？秋·张要和我比一比！她拿着光轮2001！”

“那你也拿光轮2001和她比！”

“可是她想看火弩箭和她的新扫帚比！”

好，非常好。德拉科气呼呼地想到。被荷尔蒙和妞儿冲昏头脑的家伙。

“我会让你后悔的。”

德拉科严肃声明。

波特完全失去了之前得意洋洋、胸有成竹的模样，可能是秋·张让他心烦意乱，也可能是德拉科关于“屌”的对话让他感到羞愤，总之当他握着德拉科的扫帚柄，骑到扫帚杆上的时候，德拉科感觉波特的手心在出汗，整个人在小声地喘着气。

“我要起飞了。”

波特对他的扫帚——对德拉科小声说。

然后他夹紧了腿，猛地一蹬地。

操操操操操操操！

怎么会这样？做一把扫帚怎么会是这种感觉啊？德拉科好像又变成了人类，他的脑袋是扫帚柄的顶端，他的脚是扫帚的树枝，而他的腰，他的……裤裆正好是波特坐在扫帚上的那儿。操。他的木质细胞们纷纷开始工作，过分充实地体味着波特的腿紧紧夹着他、老二隔着裤子挨着他的感受。他不由自主地感到极度性奋，不对——是兴奋。

波特的大腿内侧柔软地、用力地挤压着他。操，如果他还有屌的话，现在他一定会被搞得勃起（想到这里，德拉科竟然有一丝感恩他变成了一把不会生理性勃起的扫帚）。快感自他的木材弯曲处袭来，一阵有一阵地累计，让他感到难以纾解的焦躁。几乎出自本能的，他箭一样朝天空飞了出去。风从他身边吹过，把波特的袍角缠绕到他身上。操，飞行的感觉太美妙啦！

但是波特嚷嚷起来了，他捏着德拉科的扫帚柄：

“你不要飞这么快！”

他又一次夹紧了大腿，试图控制住德拉科的速度。

这一下全完了，德拉科的嗅觉冲破木头纤维，变得敏感而充沛。波特身上的味道包围了德拉科：属于洗衣房的香皂味，某种洗发香波味，棉麻衣服的味道，啊，还有，还有附着在波特裤子上的，附着在那地方的，属于青春期男孩的味道。那味道像一条蛇一样钻入德拉科的白蜡树材表皮，钻进他的大脑里，丝线一样缱绻地缠绕着他。这味道要让他发疯啦！他必须更快、更快地飞起来，不然他会原地爆炸成一堆木片的！

“啊——！”

波特叫了一声，因为德拉科又飙升的速度而更紧地夹住了大腿。

“不要飞的这么快！德拉科！”

“是你腿夹太紧了！”

“是你飞的太快我才会夹紧！”

“操你妈波特！松开点你的腿，我都要——”

他及时打住了话茬。

如果作为一把扫帚也能获得生理高潮的话，那一定是奇迹。

现在德拉科感觉他快要成为奇迹创造者了。

他飞行的速度慢下来。

不过，等等，刚刚波特叫了他什么？

波特的腿松开了一些，现在他捏着德拉科的扫帚柄控制着方向。

“飞的还不错嘛，德拉科。”

波特兴高采烈地说到。

哦，操。

波特叫了他“德拉科”。

扫帚开始颤动起来，德拉科又一次感觉到了想要爆炸、想要勃起和高潮的欲望。

“待会比赛时腿夹紧点，波特。”

他尽可能平静地说出这句话。

他可绝对不是为了别的什么，他只是想让波特赶快结束这场劳什子的练习赛然后把他送到校医院而已。啊，至于那种作为一把扫帚本来不该享受到的快感嘛……他只是顺带享受一下啦。

毕竟在困境中，也应该给自己找点乐趣。

 

 

      


	2. Chapter 2

-

“所以说，你一觉醒来，就发现自己变成了一把扫帚？”

哈利·波特推着他的蠢眼镜，那眼镜随着哈利·波特说话时抽动的面部肌肉从鼻梁上滑到鼻尖上，被推回去，又滑下来，又被推上去。所以波特整个人看起来散发着一种难言的焦虑气质，像戴着老花镜的神经质老太太。

“很显然就是这样。”

德拉科翻了一个白眼（尽管别人根本看不出他翻了白眼）。

“那么、那么……”

波特的眼镜又一次焦虑地滑落到了鼻尖上。

波特又又一次把它推到了鼻梁上。

“那么、那么……”

德拉科模仿着波特的语气。

“你不要学我！你好烦人啊！”

波特没好气地讲。

“喂喂！我刚刚驮着你在天上飞来飞去，还帮你抓到了金色飞贼，让你在妞儿面前非常有面子，你现在就对我这个态度？不懂得感恩吗？波特？”

“你刚刚飞的太快啦！我好几次差点被你从上面甩下来——你是故意的吧？我的腿夹得都酸啦！”

波特瞪着眼，气势汹汹地反驳道。

「夹着腿」这个词儿让德拉科瑟缩了一下，他的木头神经紧张地绷紧了。

绝对不能让波特知道他到底为什么要飞的那么快——绝对不可以。

但是，操，为什么做一把扫帚被波特的腿紧紧夹住的感觉那么美妙啊？德拉科开始疯狂地想着一些奇奇怪怪的事：如果，如果等他变回人类时他还能感觉到那滋味儿，那该多美妙啊。他之前自己打飞机什么的比不上那滋味儿的千分之一——

哈利·波特突然从更衣室的长凳子上跳了起来。

“你在发什么神经？”

“闭嘴！”

波特对他呵斥到。

接着，更衣室的门被轻轻地敲响。

嗒嗒嗒，像某种暗号。

“请，请进！”

波特结结巴巴地说道。

不是说这是队长更衣室，不会有人来的吗？德拉科闷闷地想。

门开了，秋·张黑色的长头发出现在了门口。

“嘿。”她小声地对波特说。

德拉科注视着波特，发现那家伙的脸突然地涨红了，现在他看起来简直像颗长了黑毛、戴着眼镜的西红柿。

和女孩说句话到底有什么好值得害羞的！德拉科突然爆发出来一种近似愤怒的情绪——那妞儿明明长相平平身材乏善可陈啊波特的审美水平还有救吗？！

他怎么配骑我这种，非常厉害又有智慧的——扫帚啊？

德拉科耷拉着眼皮，盯着波特的嘴。

波特的嘴像虫子在蠕动：

“嗨，秋。呃，嘿，我是说，你好——不。”

“你今天，表现，呃，很棒！”

傻逼。

德拉科刻薄地评价道。

“我觉得你的表现更好些。”秋·张露出了一个微笑，有一瞬间她的眼睛似乎飘到了德拉科身上，德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了回去。当然了，秋·张没法感受到德拉科的恶意。

她还当我是把漂亮的没脑子的扫帚呢，那女人。

德拉科愤愤不平地想到。

“火弩箭的加速真是让人吃惊啊，对不对？”

秋·张向波特靠近。

她看上去好像想要黏在波特身上。

呕！

“是，是啊。”波特看起来手足无措，他非常愚蠢地推了推眼镜，把手升到了半空中，好像要抓住什么似的，然后又放了下来。

“真是把好扫帚。”

秋·张深情款款地说，她伸出手抚摸了一下德拉科的扫帚柄。

德拉科立刻翻转了一下自己（现在，他对身为一把扫帚应该具备的基本行动能力已经有所掌握了），躲开了那女人的魔爪。

“哇！”

秋·张一惊一乍地叫起来。

“它躲开我啦！”

波特立刻迅速地伸出手抓住了德拉科的扫帚柄，但他的位置选的不是很好，德拉科感觉自己好像被抓住了腰，有点痒痒的。他被波特抓得想笑，但是他忍住了这冲动。

波特的手……非常暖和。

波特的手指在德拉科身上紧张地攥着，忸怩着。

啊，操。

德拉科觉得自己好像变成了一只在被挠肚子的猫。

“火弩箭，有一点，呃，认生……”

波特结结巴巴地说。

秋·张笑了：“你说的它好像你的一个朋友似的，哈利。”

谁会和波特做朋友啊？呸。

德拉科闭着眼睛享受波特的手指在他身上捏来捏去。

但他突然听到波特说：

“也许，可能，大概……确实是这样。”

波特的手指好像变烫了，天啊。

波特在说他是他的朋友呢！

德拉科，作为一把不存在心脏结构的扫帚，开始心脏乱蹦起来——波特说这话是什么意思？梅林啊，波特说他是他的朋友呢！

等等，冷静一点，波特可能是在特指他自己的扫帚，也有可能只是随口乱说。这并不代表波特对扫帚形态的他伸出了友谊之手，绝对不代表。他还是一样讨厌波特，波特也一样讨厌他。他们是绝对的冤家对头，不可能成为朋友，更不可能……成为别的什么。

可是，操，为什么、为什么刚刚被波特的大腿夹着的美妙感觉又一次冲进了他的记忆海绵体，占据了他的脑袋？那记忆让他发狂，他睁开眼，盯着带着甜美微笑的秋·张，突然产生了一种强烈的排斥情绪。波特喜欢这妞儿，他想到，我讨厌这件事。我讨厌这个事实。我讨厌波特喜欢女孩儿。

啊——操。他现在简直像一只为了主人的恋情而吃醋的傻逼宠物。不可以这样， 不可以这样，他是个有自尊心的斯莱特林——

秋·张向哈利·波特靠近。

而波特握着德拉科的手猛地滑动。

“啊啊啊啊呜嗯！”

德拉科无可抑制地大声呻吟了起来。

波特、波特的手，顺着扫帚杆，摸到那儿啦！

这一下，波特和秋·张都惊恐地盯住了他。

很好。德拉科绝望地想。

这下，他算是彻底和自尊心告别啦。

 

-

“这里有人！”

秋·张大叫起来。

“不，这里没人！”

波特和德拉科异口同声地回答她。

操。

成为扫帚不但夺去了我的自尊心，还夺去了我的智商。

德拉科在话音将落的一瞬间悲伤地意识到了这个事实。

“啊！”秋·张跳起来，“哈利，你的扫帚！在说话！”

波特看起来慌张极了，他愤怒地瞪了一眼德拉科，又看了一眼秋·张。

“你是傻逼，知道吗？马尔福？”

波特拔出魔杖，气愤地对扫帚，唔，对德拉科说。

“我现在知道了。”

德拉科小声回答到。

秋·张的眼睛瞪的更大了，她张大了嘴，却没再发出声音。

但她的口型像是在说「马尔福」！

又像在说「扫帚」！

“做点什么吧，波特。”

德拉科紧张地催促到。

“我可不希望这女人待会和整个学校的人说，我变成了一把扫帚，还是你的扫帚。”

还被你骑在腿中间。德拉科在心里默默补充。

啊——不能再想这个啦，再想这个他的扫帚杆都要着火了！

波特又瞪了德拉科一眼。

“这，这个——”

秋·张终于恢复了她的语言功能。

她声音嘶哑，手指指着德拉科，颤抖着说：

“这是，马尔福——”

没办法了。波特看起来咬了咬牙齿。

他对着秋·张用力地挥出了魔杖。

“这笔账你得还我！马尔福！一忘皆空——！”

一阵银色的火花从波特魔杖尖射出来，迸到了秋·张身上。秋的表情从惊恐变成了不可思议，之后又变成了彻底的茫然。她摇了摇脑袋，然后像一团融化的太妃糖一样，软软地倒在了地上。

“操。”

德拉科和波特再次异口同声地小声嘟哝道。

“你袭击了同学，波特。”

德拉科适时地提醒到。

“闭嘴！”

于是德拉科明智地闭上了嘴，他默默地看着波特蹲下去，颤颤巍巍地抱起了秋·张。

这下德拉科感觉很不舒服。

“你可以用漂浮魔咒把她送到校医院去。”

不用非要使用麻瓜的搬运方式。

“闭嘴。”

波特简明扼要地回答。接着他对德拉科命令道：

“跟着。”

为什么要凶我？又不是我把那女孩弄晕的。

但德拉科还是乖乖地站了起来，用扫帚尾蹦跶蹦跶地跟在了波特身后，走出更衣室，走向校医院去。

“喂，波特，走慢点，我可是把扫帚。”

德拉科闷闷不乐地说。

该死，波特把那女孩抱得太紧啦。那家伙一定是趁机揩女孩的油。色鬼。垃圾。流氓。臭狗屎。德拉科想。

但是波特还是大步走着。

他冷冰冰地对德拉科说：

“轻点蹦好吗我的扫帚枝要被你全弄断啦。”

操！

德拉科更加用力地蹦跶起来。

扫帚尾的几根树枝「嘎巴、嘎巴」地折断了。

“马尔福！”

波特气恼地吼道。

德拉科立刻摆出了「我就是把扫帚你能把我怎么样」的姿态。说实在的，能用扫帚的形态摆出如此通俗易懂的挑衅姿势实在不是件容易事。我们姑且认为，是德拉科在惹人讨厌方面特别天赋异禀。

“你再这样我就撅断你了！傻逼！”

波特跺着脚威胁到。

“随便，反正这是你的扫帚。”

德拉科看着波特的脸涨红起来，简直就像刚刚和秋·张说话似的。

脸红的波特非常有趣。

这条叙述在脸红对象不是女孩的情况下成立。

“我、恨、你。”

比拼厚脸皮，哈利·波特是绝对拼不过德拉科·马尔福的。他只好用这种无关痛痒的表达试图攻击德拉科。

“真巧，我也是。”

德拉科笑嘻嘻地回答道，顺便努力蹦了一下——

「嘎巴！」

又折断了一根扫帚枝。

波特的眼珠子都要瞪出来了。

他伸出腿狠狠地踢了一脚德拉科。

“你别想变回人类了！”

他吼道。

“永永远远做把秃尾巴扫帚吧！”

啊——操。

德拉科望着波特大步流星地走向校医院，留下一个愤怒的背影。

这下好像，玩大了。

德拉科闭上了眼睛哀叹。

我怎么就管不住自己这张想和波特吵架的贱嘴啊？

 

 

-

哈利·波特去大礼堂吃饭的时候，他的身后跟着一把扫帚。

哈利·波特去图书馆写作业的时候，他的身后跟着一把扫帚。

哈利·波特回到格兰芬多塔，走进公共休息室的时候，他的身后……

跟着一把扫帚。

“宿舍楼内不准用飞天扫帚。”

胖夫人耸着肩膀说。

“这是一把用来扫地的破扫帚。”

波特回答到。

“可是它上面写着「火弩箭」。”

“但它还是一把惹人讨厌的破扫帚。”

哈利·波特为了证明自己所言不虚，粗暴地把他身后的扫帚揪起来，狠狠地用它（或许应该写作「他」）扫了扫脚下的地板。

啊，死啦！要命啦！德拉科感觉自己的脚快要失去知觉了。

波特为什么会这么睚眦必报、这么小心眼啊？

“你看，是一把普普通通的、讨人厌的、用来扫地的破扫帚。”

波特对胖夫人说。

胖夫人思考了一会儿，哼哼唧唧地开了门。

波特拖着扫帚德拉科走进了格兰芬多公共休息室。

还没等德拉科对波特所说的「破扫帚」提出抗议，他就被眼前的景象惊呆了。

天啊，天啊。

他掉入格兰芬多的魔窟啦。

李·乔丹正举着一只鲜红色的大喇叭，解说韦斯莱兄弟的笑话玩具战争。后者，正拿着假魔杖、鼻血糖、费立拨烟火和呕吐胶囊互相攻击，周围围满了人群和橡皮鸭子。

啊，糟透啦，这简直就是垃圾堆嘛。德拉科又向另一边看过去：罗恩·韦斯莱正在指挥着他的象棋骑士砍掉赫敏·格兰杰王后的脑袋。那漂亮的女人头颅从象棋盘上骨碌碌掉下来，砸中了格兰杰的那只蠢猫咪。猫儿「喵呜！」地叫起来，扑向了韦斯莱的脑袋，但它扑了个空。它掉到了窗台上，把一只养着蟾蜍的水缸弄翻了。

蟾蜍蹦起来，跳到了德拉科的身上。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

德拉科剧烈地一甩，于是那蟾蜍被甩到了波特的脸上。

蟾蜍的两只前脚趴在波特的眼镜腿上，两只后脚蹬着波特的脸。

蟾蜍波特！

两个格兰芬多女孩看到了这个，开始疯狂地嘎嘎大笑起来。

“我、恨、你。”

波特咬牙切齿地用只有德拉科能听到的声音说道。

他把蟾蜍从脸上抓下来，把那小东西扔向了沙发：

“接住你的莱福！纳威！”

于是那个隆巴顿从沙发中冒出头来，伸出手接住了他的丑陋宠物。

“嘿，哈利——你回来了！上午的训练赛怎么样？你把扫帚带回来了！”

于是很多格兰芬多都朝德拉科投来了目光。

死了算啦。德拉科想，被这么多格兰芬多注视着——以一把扫帚的面貌。

“对啊。”波特阴沉沉地说道，又一次粗暴地揪住了德拉科的扫帚柄。

“这东西不太好使了，我要修理一下。”

于是他提着德拉科，走向了螺旋状的楼梯。

等等，那楼梯通向——

波特拧开了男生宿舍的大门。

啊喔。

他，他被带进了波特的宿舍！

 

 

这个事实让他感觉有点不自在。而且，波特的宿舍里现在一个人都没有——只有波特，和他。虽然他是一把扫帚，但是，但是他还是把长着脑子的扫帚。他被一个男生带进空荡荡的男生宿舍啦——唔，这感觉有点不妙啊。

德拉科发现自己莫名地兴奋起来。

他环顾着波特的宿舍：那儿有五张四柱床，事实上，除了床幔是红色和金色的、没有漂亮的落地窗可以看到黑湖水底以外，这儿和斯莱特林的宿舍并无二致。波特把他拎到了床边，他看到波特的床上堆着乱糟糟的一团被子、T恤、几只魁地奇运动员的玩偶——喔！

还有白色的——内裤。

他看到了波特的内裤！

德拉科觉得自己应该闭上眼睛，但是他实在忍不住偷窥的欲望。他打量着那条小小的、白色的内裤，脑子疯狂地转动着。

这是穿过的，还是没穿过的？

还是白色的三角内裤。哇。波特那家伙简直像个七岁的小蠢蛋。

他又把目光挪向了波特，那家伙正撅着屁股趴在地上，在床底找着什么东西。德拉科注视着波特被训练裤裹得紧紧的、形状分明的屁股。看起来真的很不错，他客观地评价到，波特的屁股看起来，呃，可以勉强称之为——性感了。

不行不行不行。他这样太奇怪了，他在盯着波特的屁股说出「性感」这两个字。这可不行。「性感」应该是留给穿着丁字裤、涂着红色唇膏的拉拉队女孩的词语，不应该放在波特身上。

德拉科扭动了一下，又一次，他感觉自己的扫帚杆快要烧起来了。

他咽了一口口水。事实上，一根扫帚没有分泌口水的器官，但是德拉科认为自己做了一个类似吞咽口水的动作——管他呢，总之，他发现波特的屁股和腿真的很，呃，有一点……性感。

如果穿着白色三角裤的话。

如果……

那么那地方会鼓出来一团。德拉科尽量平静地想到。波特的腿会很白（从肤色判断），很瘦。想到这里他的脑子里真的出现了一个赤裸着的波特，那家伙只穿着一条白色内裤，其他地方都光溜溜的，骑在一把扫帚上。他在用老二蹭着扫帚杆，腿紧紧夹着，他把扫帚杆在自己裤裆上磨蹭，像个小婊子一样用这东西自慰。操。那家伙的乳头一定是深粉色的，硬硬的，像两只樱桃。那两只樱桃也会磨蹭着扫帚杆。波特会被一把扫帚弄到勃起，哼哼叫，高潮，他会抱着那把扫帚就像抱着个男人一样。

德拉科无法平静下来了。他盯着波特的屁股，用想象力把那地方的布料撕开，于是波特圆圆的、饱满的屁股整个儿出现在他眼前。它摇摆着，扭动着，勾引他，请他去摸一摸那臀肉。于是德拉科只好伸出手，去捏那地方，波特快乐地呻吟起来。他叫着德拉科的名字。德拉科，德拉科，德拉科。他一遍遍地叫着他。来摸一摸我吧，你把我的屁股捏的舒服死啦。于是他听从波特的指令，继续捏着那家伙的屁股，突然之间，波特把他的手拉到了前面——于是他隔着三角内裤摸到了波特的屌。

操。

德拉科沉溺在这种幻想中，简直要笑出声来了。

就在这时一声巨大的「砰！」声打断了他的幻想。

波特从地上站起来了，他从床底下掏出了一只巨大的木箱子。他阴沉着脸坐到床沿上，把木箱子打开——那里面整整齐齐地摆放着十来把不同大小金色的剪刀，还有油漆桶、刷子、校准器——

波特伸手把德拉科粗暴地拽了过来。

“你你你你你你你要干嘛——！”

绮丽幻想彻底消失了，德拉科惊恐地叫起来。

“你把我的扫帚弄得一团糟，”波特咬牙切齿地说，“现在，我要修剪一下扫帚枝，重新给它上漆，然后给你施石化咒，让你没法蹦来蹦去糟蹋我的扫帚——”

波特从箱子里拿出了一把大得可怕的剪刀，伸向德拉科的扫帚尾。

“不不不不不不不要——！”

德拉科发出了惨绝人寰的嚎叫。

梅林，老天，他错了。他不该意淫波特，更不该为了气波特故意糟蹋这把他寄生的扫帚——做扫帚已经够悲惨啦，他不要被波特再施以酷刑！

但是剪刀在一意孤行地靠近德拉科。

德拉科被波特紧紧地钳制在手里，没有躲避的余地。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

-

在金光闪闪的剪刀靠近德拉科的一瞬间，他感到他的身体开始不由自主地颤栗，发烫，开始从木头纤维组织里剧烈地膨胀，就像在发酵的面包。完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了！德拉科哀嚎着——我要死于波特的手下啦！

但是，突然，他发觉自己的身体异样地沉下来，而波特掐着他腰的手深深陷入了他的皮肤之内。

皮肤！

于是他试探着伸了伸久违的、名叫「腿」的部位，并看到了一条赤裸的、属于人类的腿在他面前出现。

波特愣住了，他瞪大双眼看着德拉科，德拉科也同样瞪大双眼看着他。在德拉科的身体下方，一把扫帚咕噜噜地顺着波特的腿掉到了地上。

他自由的身体从扫帚恶魔中解脱出来了！

“我、我、我变回来了！”

德拉科欣喜若狂地大叫着，由于极度的兴奋和肾上腺素飙升，他情不自禁地伸出手（啊，同样久违了的手！）抱住了波特的脖子：“我变回来了！波特！我变回来了！”

但是波特看起来一点都不高兴，相反，他的脸色很古怪，他不再盯着德拉科的脸，转而把视线挪到了别的地方。

这一下，波特的脸色更加古怪了，简直像被灌了一盆活地狱汤剂。

于是德拉科顺着波特的眼神看下去。

操！

德拉科看到了他自己裸露着的小腹、大腿、以及，以及——

“啪！”

就在这时，波特松开了抱着德拉科的手臂，德拉科从波特的膝头掉下来，拉扯着波特一起掉到了地上。德拉科的后脑勺剧烈地撞到了地板上。我要脑震荡了，德拉科想。而被他挂着脖子的波特又重重地摔下来，额头磕在了德拉科鼻子上。

剪刀掉落在地上，发出金属的啪嗒声。

“日！”

现在他和波特以一种奇怪的方式黏在了一起。德拉科裸着身体，躺在地板上，屁股下压着圆溜溜的扫帚杆，而波特趴在他身上，嘴贴着他的喉结。

这感觉太奇怪了。德拉科昏眩着想到，波特的嘴唇像又湿又软的热蛞蝓，在他喉结上蹭着，让他觉得口干舌燥、身体发热。热流从他喉头留下，流到他的胸腔与小腹中，于是那地方有了异样的感觉。

他在勃起，老天爷，他在勃起。

他在波特身体下方、紧紧挨着波特勃起。

不行，不行不行——德拉科紧紧地闭上了眼，我不能勃起。他对自己说。但他的下身不受控制地变得肿胀、过分敏感，他感觉到波特裤子上纤维正在磨蹭着那地方。

操。

我不应该有裸睡的习惯。德拉科反思到。

而波特不应该有这么高的体温。

荷尔蒙飙升，在他鼓膜上震得哗啦啦响。

于是德拉科的理智断了线。

波特下一秒就会掐断他的脖子。可是德拉科还是不由自主地偷偷加大了磨蹭波特裤裆的力度，在波特掐死他之前充分享受这种奇特的快感。操。他仿佛又回到了自己的幻想之中，回到了他还是一把扫帚时、看着波特的内裤产生的幻想之中。

为什么事情会变成这样？德拉科模模糊糊地想。他现在的所作所为很像个没有廉耻心的流氓。尽管德拉科本人从未和正人君子这个词挨上边儿过，但现在情况即使以德拉科的标准来评判，也过分色情、过分放荡了。待会儿他一定会被波特揍扁的，德拉科又痛苦又快乐地想，可是现在他享受到的快感太过充沛，甚至让他觉得事后被波特狠狠揍一顿也无所谓。

但是意想之中的暴行并没有到来，他屏着呼吸偷偷眯起了眼，发现波特仍然低着头，并且发出了 **「呼、呼」** 的喘气声，像一台破烂风机。

该死的，为什么波特还不赶紧从他身上挪开？他要忍不住啦。他恨不得再用力、再快些地磨蹭波特的裤裆，恨不得按住波特的屁股好让他们两个贴得更紧些。如果波特再不挪开的话，那么他就真的忍不住啦。

这都是波特的错。德拉科想，都是波特的错！

 

“为什么，喂！”

波特沙哑着嗓子开口说话了。

德拉科松了一口气。

波特说话了，波特要开始揍他了，事情要回归正常了。

于是他梗着脖子回答到：

“我，我不知道！”

“我也不知道我是怎么变回来的——”

“我不是问这个！”波特抬起了头，现在，德拉科看到那家伙的脸涨红得不像话，同时，他感到腹部被挤压，他低头朝那儿看去。

梅、梅林！

波特把手放到了——操，波特把手放在他硬着的老二上，波特甚至用手捏住了它。

“为什么要在这时候硬起来？”波特神色痛苦地问道，“你是神经病吗？还是色情狂？马尔福，你为什么要这样做？”

德拉科哑口无言，他抿着嘴，身体上一切感官细胞集中到波特手指贴着他的地方。

因为我看到了你的内裤，那东西让我兴奋了；因为你抱着我（虽然当时我是把扫帚，而且你手里拿着剪刀）；因为你的嘴刚刚贴住了我的喉结；因为——因为你用大腿夹住扫帚时的动作很性感；因为、因为我可能一直以来都觉得你很性感。梅林。因为我一直觉得你很性感。

因为我也许长久以来对你有种奇怪的……感情。

这个认识让德拉科受到了冲击。不是这样的！他脑子里的小人对他大叫。你不会喜欢波特的，不会的。呸！哈利·波特，怎么可能嘛！

不可能的！绝对、不可能的！

这时波特说话了，他说：

“我恨你。”

波特看起来要哭了。

“我恨死你了！”

他又重复了一遍。

“你为什么要乱蹭来蹭去？”

波特咬牙切齿地抛出问题，砸向德拉科。

“而且——操你妈，该死的，日。你蹭得还这么——”

波特把自己的裤子扯下来，他的老二从内裤中弹出来，深粉色的、同样硬邦邦的一条阴茎，波特把它贴到了德拉科的阴茎上。

他用手掌握住了它们。

“让人舒服。”

波特补充完了他的脏话。

他的眼镜滑落下来，露出了通红的眼眶。

德拉科张大了嘴，但是没有叫出声。

他被巨大的震惊击倒，失去了语言能力。

 

 

-

在混乱中他们没有人注意到宿舍的门被推开了。

罗恩·韦斯莱、西莫·斐尼甘和迪安·托马斯目瞪口呆地站在宿舍门口。他们注视着面前……属于哈利·波特的……屁、屁股。

还有压在哈利身下的两条赤裸的腿。

“那是，谁？”西莫哑着嗓子问。

“看起来，是个男人。”迪安虚弱地回答。

“哈利和一个男人。”罗恩跳了起来，抽出了魔杖，“一定是个黑巫师！他来谋杀哈利的！不可能是别的什么——喂，有什么恶咒——”

“大家，为什么站在门口不进去啊？”

纳威·隆巴顿快活地叫着，从缝隙中挤进来，他的蟾蜍莱福蹲在他的脑袋上，像一顶滑稽的帽子。

“哇！哈利！你在干嘛？！”

他大声嚷嚷起来。房间中除隆巴顿以外所有的人都僵住了。

隆巴顿的声音唤醒了德拉科。他的听力在逃逸许久后突然地回到了他身上，于是他被迫重新与这个世界连接起来，刚刚和波特互相磨蹭生殖器带来的眩晕感消失，格兰芬多男生寝室的天花板、墙壁和透过波特手肘缝看到的男生们出现在他视网膜中间。波特的动作也停止了，他们互相对视一秒。

完蛋了。德拉科听到自己心脏下坠的声音。完蛋了。

波特惊恐的眼神里同样写着这几个字。

“跑。”他看到波特蠕动着嘴唇说，“跑。”

“咒语。”他同样蠕动嘴唇无声地说。

“记忆消除。”

波特回答。

“就像你对秋·张一样。”

他表示同意。

“三二一如何？”

“三、二、一。”

波特跳起来的动作快的不可思议，他站直身体、抽起裤子、箭一样冲到了宿舍门口， **「砰」** 地关上了宿舍门。

“德拉科！”

他像是气急败坏似的跺着脚、催促着德拉科。

四个格兰芬多男孩都惊呆了，罗恩·韦斯莱看起来像要杀人，隆巴顿在看到裸体德拉科的一瞬间捂住了自己的眼睛、尖叫起来。而斐尼甘拉住了托马斯的袍子——

啊，好嘛，好嘛。他好像突然明白了某些格兰芬多男孩们某些不可告人的秘密。

但是现在不是八卦时间，德拉科扑倒哈利·波特的床边去，从床沿上抽过波特的魔杖，接着他把它高高举起，颤抖着声音喊出了 **「一忘皆空！」**

咒语先是打中了隆巴顿，罗恩迅速地朝德拉科冲过来，举起了拳头。

但是波特从后面拖住了他。

“石化咒！快点！德拉科！”

他大叫着。

这可真荒唐。德拉科冲韦斯莱发射了石化咒，于是那家伙张牙舞爪的动作停在了半空中。隆巴顿因为德拉科蹩脚的记忆清空咒而变得神志不清，带着傻乎乎微笑看着哈利和德拉科，他们俩像两个匪徒，按住了西莫和迪安，并且给他们同样施了石化咒。

 

现在，哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福气喘吁吁地站在战场一样的男生宿舍中央，看着三个横七竖八躺着的男孩和傻笑着的纳威·隆巴顿。

“你简直是恶魔，波特。”德拉科把波特的魔杖还给那家伙，感觉自己快要虚脱了。“你竟然能对自己的舍友们动手。操。我一直以为你是个，是个那种很标准的好人呢——我——”

“拜托先把你的鸡巴堵住再说话，好吗？”波特眼神可疑地盯着蟾蜍莱福，好像在考虑要不要给它也施个记忆清空咒似的，“运动会让人勃起的，你的老二快戳到我眼睛里了。”

操！

操操操操！

德拉科手足无措，他使劲挖了挖耳朵，波特刚刚说了什么？ **「鸡巴」、「勃起」、「老二」，** 操，波特竟然会说这种话。梅林啊。他们站在波特的一堆石化同学中间，而波特正说着这些连德拉科都不会怎么常说的脏词儿，操。而且，在刚刚，五分钟之前，波特还坐在他身上，红着眼睛说他恨他，却转头就从裤子里掏出自己的老二把那玩意儿和他的老二放在一起蹭来蹭去。操。

德拉科晃荡着脑袋。他对波特的认知已经完全错乱啦。这家伙是个完完全全的多重人格，是个精神分裂者，是个装模作样的伪君子。德拉科愤愤不平地走向波特的床头，从那儿扯起一件波特的巫师袍套到了自己身上。

这家伙在上午还是个和女孩说话都会脸红的傻逼男孩呢。德拉科回想起在魁地奇更衣室发生的事，发现那似乎遥远得不可思议。天哪，他才仅仅以扫帚身份生存了大半天——但他似乎觉得他好像已经和波特呆在一起一个世纪了。

关于扫帚和波特的性幻想再次冲进了他脑子中。因为他刚刚和波特发生过的 **「小插曲」，** 这一次它们看起来更鲜活、更热辣，它们伸展着水淋淋、粉色的柔软触角在他脑子里晃荡，波特深粉色的屌挨着他的，通红的眼睛眯起来，发出快乐的喟叹。波特喜欢这个，波特和他一样喜欢这个，波特不反感和男孩发生某种程度上的亲密行为，他看起来甚至很享受此道。

可是波特究竟是怎么想的呢？德拉科抬起头，去看向蹲在地上，对这西莫、迪安和罗恩施「一忘皆空」的哈利·波特。那家伙的衣服在刚刚的荒唐格斗中被扯得乱七八糟，裤子松松地垮在腰间，于是他弯腰时德拉科就可以看到大片的白皙赤裸皮肤。那儿在下午橘黄色的暖调阳光中显得格外诱人，就像流动的枫糖浆下的奶油慕斯。

德拉科咽了一口口水。

“我说，”德拉科咳嗽了一下以引起波特的注意，“我大概现在应该离开了吧？”

别让我离开。和我说「不行」。过来和我接着做那档子事儿，我袍子下可什么都没穿，而且我的老二size很不错。

“随便你。”

波特头也不回地说。

啊——喔。

德拉科觉得非常愤怒。

“如果你这么说的话，我，我就要去和老师告状啦！你，你攻击你的舍友！波特，你对他们施咒语！”

波特终于回过头来，他带着嘲讽的、不屑的微笑说：

“你怎么就会告状？从一年级到现在你一点长进都没有——不对，有一些长进，你一年级会说「我要告诉我爸爸」，现在你会说「我要告诉老师」了，进步很快嘛，德拉科。呸！——是马尔福。”

德拉科的愤怒消失了，他觉得自己掰回了一局。

这下，波特也变得蔫蔫的，因为做出了不小心叫出德拉科名字这种过分亲昵举动而显得不知所措。

他们陷入了沉默。

“你觉得，”德拉科踌躇着开口，“你更喜欢男孩儿还是女孩儿？”

他问出来了！他真的问出来了！

德拉科强迫自己盯着地板纹路看。

不要指望多好的回答，德拉科。那可是哈利·波特，一个，你今天也认识到的，十足的伪君子——梅林，操，操，操他妈的。

哈利·波特被这个问题噎住了，有一会儿他盯着傻笑的纳威看得出了神。男孩……还是女孩呢。他模模糊糊地想着。秋·张很漂亮，他想，和她说话他真的很紧张。

但是，但是——

德拉科·马尔福的屌看起来很，呃，诱人。

波特的脸突然红了起来，比德拉科见过的任何一次都要红。

“不关你的事。”波特终于对德拉科说，“快离开我的宿舍。”

果，果然。这个问题不该问出口的。

成为扫帚多么好啊。德拉科悲哀地盯着地板上横躺着的火弩箭，它就好像从没被德拉科附体过似的，正安安静静地呆在那。扫帚真好，扫帚不需要谈恋爱，扫帚还可以被波特软软的大腿夹着，可以闻到波特裤子上的味道，可以正大光明地贴着波特的屌。操，他干吗不能一直做扫帚啊？

“借你袍子一下。”德拉科干巴巴地说，“再会。另外，我刚刚的问题没有任何别的意思——绝对没有。”

波特似乎在翻白眼，但他的脸好像更红了，可能是因为太阳快落山的缘故。

“不用还我了。”他同样干巴巴地说。

德拉科走到了宿舍窗户前。

“你，你要干嘛？”波特紧张地问道。

“从这儿出去啊，你总不希望格兰芬多们看到我从你们宿舍大摇大摆地走出去吧。”

“喔。”

格兰芬多塔好高啊。

要怎么下去呢。

“火弩箭借给你用。”

波特闷闷地说。

“喔，好，好的。”

德拉科结结巴巴地转回到宿舍中央，捡起了地上的扫帚。

“十个加隆一次。”波特又补充道。

“操！你是傻逼吗？波特？”

“你才是傻逼，你睡觉都全裸，好恶心。”

“喂！裸睡很舒服的！你这种鼻涕虫怪才不会理解！”

“我看你是为了方便打飞机吧。”

“才不是！”

德拉科怒气冲冲地跨上扫帚从格兰芬多塔的窗户中飞了出去，离开塔楼的瞬间，他好像听到了波特讨厌的、咯咯的笑声。

波特真是讨人厌。德拉科想着这个，没有注意到在他下方，有一群学生正张大了嘴看着他。

“那是斯莱特林的德拉科·马尔福——”

“他从格兰芬多塔里飞出来啦！”

“那是火弩箭！梅林，只有哈利·波特用火弩箭！”

“喂，那是波特的袍子吗？上面绣着HP呢！”

而德拉科·马尔福对此一切无知无觉，他骑着火弩箭飞向黑湖，飞向橙色的、即将隐落在群山之后的太阳，火弩箭的木头杆又温暖又干燥，他的脑子里被哈利·波特和各种奇怪的想法占了个满满当当。

“总之，不能喜欢那家伙，伙计。”

德拉科严肃地对自己说。

 

-

第二天早晨一起来，德拉科就觉得事情好像有什么不对头，一切都非常莫名其妙。他走到大礼堂吃早饭的时候，所有路过的人都在冲他笑。莫非我奶奶的媚娃血统在我身上突然发挥了作用？德拉科胡乱地猜测着。不对，那些家伙们的笑容更像幸灾乐祸——德拉科在中途停下来，跑到男生盥洗室检查了二十分钟他有没有穿反裤子、脸上有没有脏东西。但是他无功而返——他看起来完美无瑕，领带系的整整齐齐，袖口干干净净，头发一丝不乱。

操，那为什么每个人都在冲他笑？

而当他坐到斯莱特林的长桌旁时，斯莱特林的几个家伙爆发出了一阵喧嚷，布雷斯用勺子敲着他面前的盘子，高尔和克拉布像两头巨怪，发出「呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵！」的低沉噪声，而米里森和潘西咯咯笑得直不起腰来，互相给对方抚背。

“喂，喂！”

德拉科厉声叫着，但是没人理他。马库斯从他身边经过，吹起了不怀好意的口哨。

“你们在笑什么——不准笑了！操，再笑我就打人啦——”

“德拉科·马尔福要打人了！”布雷斯假装惊恐地从座位上跳起来，“天啊，他下一秒就会叫波特来揍我们了！太可怕了、太可怕了，潘西，潘西，我该怎么办啊？”

潘西努力忍住咯咯笑，板着脸回答到：“你死定啦，扎比尼，因为你惹的是救世之星的人。你完蛋啦，你明天就会被整个巫师界通缉，人人都会骂你，因为你惹了德拉科，而德拉科、德拉科是救世之星的……”

一个拉文克劳的女孩这时走了过来。德拉科只在魔咒课上见过她几次，并不知道她叫什么名字。

那女孩满脸雀斑、表情高傲又令人讨厌，她径直走到了德拉科面前。

“马尔福吗？”她问道。

“有事吗？”德拉科翻着白眼问道。

那女孩回敬了德拉科一个白眼，用傲慢的语气说道：

“秋想和你说两句话，你现在有空吗？”

“前女友来算账啦！”布雷斯怪叫到。

“德拉科要帮你喊一下波特吗？”米里森问道。

“呵呵呵呵呵呵呵！”克拉布和高尔发出了洪亮的声音，这样他们听起来更像巨怪了。

真奇怪。德拉科向拉文克劳的长桌看过去，秋·张正站在那儿，一脸焦躁，手指互相拧来拧去。她找他干什么？

电光石火间，德拉科想到了更衣室里波特对她施的咒语。

莫非那家伙想起了那件事？现在要来质问他了？操。这可不妙。

德拉科阴沉沉地走向秋·张，脑袋里盘算着如何解释那天他的声音出现在更衣室里。这事儿说起来可够麻烦的，或许再来个一忘皆空会更方便点。

他走到了秋·张面前。

“你找我要说什么？”德拉科假装满不在乎地问，但是他身后，斯莱特林们的起哄声更加响亮了，布雷斯快把他的盘子敲碎了，操。

“我，我想问问你，”秋·张又开始左右手互相拧手指了，“你——你和哈利——是，是真的吗？”

“什么真的假的？”德拉科疑惑地问道。

大家今天都怎么回事？为什么每个人看起来都这么奇怪？

“就，就那件事。他们说你和哈利——呃，在——”

秋·张艰难地措辞。

“在——处于一段关系中。”

她终于憋出了这几个文绉绉的、狗屁不通的字。

德拉科张大了嘴。

“怎、怎么可能！”

他的脸迅速地烧起来，并且感到了心虚。他确实没有和波特谈恋爱啦。但、但是他和波特，呃，做了点奇怪的事，而且，他——

他确实有一点点，只是一点点，非常非常小、可以忽略不计的一点点——

喜欢波特。

不对。

他其实——有很多点点——

喜欢波特。

啊，操。

“可是，有人看到你穿着哈利的衣服从格兰芬多塔飞了出来，大家都在说，都在说，你和哈利……”

“都在说什么！”

德拉科扯着嗓子问到。

“都在说，呃，”秋紧张地看了一眼周围，压低了声音：“大家都在说，哈利和你，呃，睡过了，而且大家说你们在宿舍，呃，乱搞——”

“胡、胡扯！”

德拉科大声地、心虚地反驳道。

“我和波特什么都没发生！我怎么可能会去他的宿舍嘛，更不可能和他，和他睡。都是胡编乱造！”

“真的吗？”秋·张急切地问。

“真、真的。”

德拉科煞有其事地点了点头，似乎这样可以增加自己的可信度。

“那太好了！”秋露出了一个真心实意的、甜美的笑容。“我，我本来以为，这么多次了，哈利都不约我出去，是因为他喜欢……现在好了，太好了。他不喜欢男孩，太好了！”

德拉科看着这个漂亮姑娘快乐的脸，觉得胸口堵得发慌。

“说不定他不喜欢男孩，喜欢变性人呢。”

德拉科恶毒地说。

秋·张露出了一丝困惑，随即她恼羞成怒。

“你真的很没有礼貌，马尔福。”

“你有礼貌，但是波特都不找你约会。”

“注意你的措辞！”秋·张激烈地说道，“而且，哈利和不和我约会关你什么事？”

“确实不关我的事——但是——”

操。

波特从礼堂门口走过来了，因为礼堂里爆发出了比德拉科进门时还聒噪的起哄声。他和秋·张偃旗息鼓，朝哈利·波特的方向望去。

“听说你睡到了德拉科·马尔福！”

“深藏不露——哈利，你要做出柜宣言吗？”

“秋·张和你分手了吗？”

“马尔福怎么会出现在格兰芬多塔的？”

秋·张的脸色越来越难看。

“你应该去和大家解释。”她对德拉科说，“你不应该让哈利承受这种流言。”

关你什么事。德拉科想到，而且他发现他一点儿都不讨厌这些关于他和波特的流言——除了有一点，「波特睡了他」这个措辞让他有一点点不爽。

波特被人群簇拥着走进了礼堂，当他看到并排站着的秋·张和德拉科时，他挑了挑眉毛。德拉科回应了波特的挑衅：他对他竖起了中指。

结果波特并没有生气，相反，他笑了起来。

这可真是莫名其妙的一天。

 

但是流言和八卦不是这一天莫名其妙的巅峰，波特才是。下午，当他从魔药教室拖着书包走出来（斯内普的课太难了，他快要死掉了），走在走廊的时候， 一双手突然从墙壁上的壁龛里伸出来，把他拽了进去，没等他张口说话，那双手就捂住了他的嘴。

黑暗里，波特的眼睛像猫一样闪闪发光。

“你和秋搞在一起干什么？”他问道。

原来波特以为他在撬他墙角，泡他想泡的女孩。德拉科不甚开心地想。这个傻咔。

“关你屁事。”德拉科言简意赅地回答到。

“当然关我的事。”波特说。“我们都睡过了，对不对？”

德拉科晃了晃脑袋。

波特在胡说八道什么？他说他们睡过了，放屁，他们根本没睡过。「睡过」的意思是指，他和波特，其中任意一方，把他们的老二插进了对方身体里。鉴于他们都是男孩，所以「身体」应该特指「屁眼」。但是他根本没和波特做这个！他们只是，他们只是——互相蹭了蹭对方的老二，甚至连射精都没有呢。

“你别、你别瞎说，我什么时候和你，睡、睡过？”

德拉科想让自己表现的冷静一些，但他失败了。

“在流言里。”波特用神秘莫测的口吻说道，“流言重复多了就有可能变成事实，对不对？就像我一样，从出生开始大家就说我是救世主，所以现在事情好像真的变成这么回事儿了。”

“根本不一样！”德拉科激烈地反对到，“我甚至没把老二插到你屁眼里呢！”

这下子他们都沉默了。

 

“喂，波特。”

过了好一会儿，德拉科终于开口，他小声地呼唤这名字。

“干吗？”波特瓮声瓮气地问。

“其实，我——觉得变成扫帚，很不错的。”

“啊？”

“我是说，有的时候，扫帚会体验到某种不一样的感觉。”

“噗。”

“真的嘛。”

“比如？”

“比如，”德拉科在黑暗中偷偷观察波特的脸色，“比如被你骑着的时候，你的腿夹住我的时候，会，会很舒服。”

波特又一次沉默了，但是德拉科很高兴地判断出，波特此次的沉默是由于羞赧，而不是出于气愤。

“你真的是色情狂，马尔福。”

波特恶狠狠地说道。

这下德拉科觉得自己可以放开胆子了。

“真的很舒服，”他接着说道，“你用腿夹着我的扫帚杆，就好像你用腿夹着我的那儿似的，说实话，我都快要被夹到，夹到高潮啦！”

“喂！”波特终于听不下去了，他试图打断德拉科。

但德拉科找到了说dirty talk的乐趣。把粗俗的字眼喷射到波特的脸上，看那家伙变得羞愧又期待的样子实在太有心理满足感。尽管德拉科自己也为自己所说的这些感到难为情，但是管他呢，波特比他更难为情，这就够了。

“而且我曾经想象过你抱着我，我的意思是，扫帚形态的我自慰的样子。波特，想想吧，你会把你的老二贴到扫帚杆上磨蹭——”

“喂！”

波特厉声打断了他。

“我不是来听你的傻逼幻想的！”

“那你把我拖过来干什么？”

“我，”波特似乎突然变得犹豫了，“我是来找你讨论关于流言的事。”

好吧。果然是这样。

波特说了那么多废话，但是他其实还是要德拉科去和别人澄清他们的流言。操。我真是自作多情啦。德拉科想到。我真是，自作多情到，过分啦。

“既然这样，我会和别人说，我们没有睡过，也没在恋爱的。”

德拉科说。

“不，不是这个！”波特慌张地说，“我不是要你去说这个！”

“那你要我干嘛？”

波特清了清嗓子，与此同时，他朝德拉科靠近了一步。

喂，波特到底想干吗啊？

德拉科都能闻到他头发上洗发香波的味道了，这很不妙。

“我是想说，大家既然都在说我睡了你——”

波特伸出了手，放到了德拉科的肩膀上。

德拉科感觉他的肩膀立刻脱离他的身体飞升起来，轻飘飘得失去知觉。

“我在想，也许你想用行动反驳一下？”

“你，你这是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，”波特的声音变得很轻很轻。“我曾经以为我喜欢秋·张，因为和她在一起我会非常紧张，但是现在我知道了，我只不过是因为没和女孩子们讲过话而已——但是，我——”

他停顿了一下，德拉科的心脏随着他话语的停顿而停止了跳动。

拜托，说你喜欢我。说你想和我睡。拜托了梅林，求求你，让这家伙说他喜欢我——我知道我是个大傻瓜，我花了这么久才意识到我喜欢他，但是拜托了，请让波特说他喜欢我吧。

波特张开了嘴，他一字一句地把他的话补充完。

“我发现，你的那玩意靠在我身上的时候，我只想趴下来给你……操。所以我猜，大概我的性取向并不是非常主流——”

操。

有一瞬间德拉科敢肯定他已经昏过去了，但事实上，他还笔挺地站在那儿，和波特面对面，听波特和他说他想被他操。

“那还真是……不可思议。”

德拉科回答。

“是啊，非常不可思议——就像你变成扫帚一样。”

他们凝视对方片刻。

突然之间，他们都明白了要干什么。德拉科伸出了手臂，而波特扑了上来。

他们的脸挨在一起，然后嘴唇紧紧地贴到了一块儿。

这是德拉科第一次和人接吻，他敢保证波特也一定是第一次。因为他们都很生涩，不知道该怎么拧动脑袋才能让他们的鼻子不打架。波特好像在咬他的嘴，德拉科只好使劲推那家伙的脸蛋好让他动作轻一点。不过很快，他们找到了还算不错的配合节奏，德拉科开始把舌头伸到波特嘴边，波特吮住了它。

一切都非常莫名其妙，但一切又这么顺理成章。

“马尔福。”

波特小声地喊他。

“干吗？”

“你喜欢我，对不对？”

“……喂，不要问这么绝对的问题。”

“那你回答「是」或者「不是」嘛。”

“我很难回答哎……嘶，你不要摸那儿！”

“你是只会对我产生性幻想，还是对所有的男孩？”

“……最起码对克拉布和高尔不会。喂喂，你在干吗？我，我会忍不住的！”

“那就别忍住。”

“我真的可以吗？我真的可以——操你吗？”

“不可以，你要回答问题。回答正确，bingo，开门。”

如此看来，德拉科势必要将实话说出口了。波特柔腻的屁股在他手下蹭着，他的老二涨得发痛。他得找个地方把它塞进去，而波特湿润的、软乎乎的洞口看起来就是最佳选择。

但是比性更让他震颤的，是他即将对自己和波特说出的实话。

“我，真的，有点——喜欢你，哈利·波特。”

在德拉科的嘴唇上方，波特的嘴唇形成了一个弧度。问题的正确答案被给出，波特身体的隐秘大门顺利朝德拉科打开。湿和软的地方开始像鱼的嘴一样咬着德拉科的指头，有硬硬的、小石子似的果实结出来，供德拉科品尝。

“这个回答很不错。”波特说。

“如果这能让你更有干劲的话，那我也要告诉你一件事。”

“当你还是一把扫帚、被我夹在腿中间的时候，我就想把我的老二蹭到你身上了。我完完全全知道那天火弩箭飞的为什么那么快——而且——”

“我发现，我也一直有点——喜欢你。”

 

END

 


End file.
